GaraGara KyuMin
by KidYeWook
Summary: Yesung Cemburu Saat Kyu ingin Menjadikan Wookie kekasihnya! summary macam apa ini? langsung aja yahh...


**GARA-GARA KYUMIN**

_**Bagi yang tiba-tiba membaca atau membuka FF ini, harap berikan komentar.**_

_**No Siders Please… ^^**_

**Main Cast : YeWook ( Yesung and Wookie)**

**Typo, BL. (maap banyak kata-kata yang salah)**

**Karena ini FF Yaoi, _yang gak suka jangan baca yaaa! Don't Bashing!_**

**Yesung milik Wookie, Wookie milik gue ya..! hehe *tepuk jidat**

**Yah walaupun YeWook bukan milik gue, FF ini milik gue ya..Deal!**

_**Happy Reading….**_

GARA-GARA KYUMIN

Hari ini dorm cukup sepi hanya ada yesung, wookie dan eunhyuk. Entahlah kyumin sedang dimana. Kalian tahu kan kamar penempatan lantai atas dan bawah. Yesung couple dan kyumin couple plus si eunhyuk berada dilantai bawah sedangkan lantai atas ditempatin oleh leeteuk, heechul, shindong, dan donghae. (jangan Tanya ke saya siwon, kibum, kangin, dan dua member suju M tinggal dilantai mana, karena saya ga tau ^^)

Tapi donghae dan eunhyuk walaupun couple mereka lebih suka tidak sekamar, menurut mereka beda kamar lebih asik. Jadi mereka bisa pindah-pindah tempat untuk pacaran, tapi lebih sering donghae datang ke kamar si monkey untuk berduaan.

Yesung sedang duduk manis sendiri di ruang TV dorm mereka, kalau menanyakan wookie dimana, dia sedang tidur nyenyak dikamar. Yesung tidak mau membangunkan kekasihnya, wookie sangat lelah saat pulang dari sukira tadi malam.

Kalau nanya si eunhyuk dia masih fokus membaca komik-komik dragonballnya.

yesung sengaja duduk manis di depan TV, tadi malam manager mereka membawakan dvd SUJU M saat mereka menetap tiga bulan disana dan melakukan kegiatan.

yesung penasaran apa saja reality show yang dilakukan para member, sebenarnya dia ingin melihat wookie saja. Tentu saja dia ingin liat wookie kerena selama tiga bulan wookie tak ada disampingnya, yesung hanya bisa gigit jari. **poor yesung

dipilihnya secara acak kepingan-kepingan dvd itu. Diambilnya salah satu dvd yang berjudul SUJU M Stars Lead the Way. Untung dvd tersebut sudah ada sub tittle koreanya jadi yesung tidak akan bingung dengan bahasa rumput itu. *hehe

yesung senyum-seyum sendiri saat melihat kekasihnya, wookie terlihat chubby. Mungkin karena disana mereka makan-makan dan wisata kuliner jadi wookie lupa untuk ber diet. Tapi tidak masalah buat yesung chubby atau tidak wookie tetap terlihat manis dan imut di matanya.

Yesung menonton dengan serius, diperhatikannya para member SUJU M yang sedang melakukan syuting ditempat penginapan mereka. Ada kolam renang juga dan syuting dilakukan malam hari.

"_OMO.. Chagii,, bajumu terlalu tipis, switermu juga tipis. Kau bisa sakit__…__"_ yesung berkomentar sendiri didepan TV saat melihat kekasihnya.

Kemudian setiap wookie di sorot kamera tampak senyum terukir di bibir yesung. wookie seperti candu buatnya.

Sebenarnya yesung tak mengerti cerita didalamnya, yang dia ingin hanya melihat wookie saja. Jadilah yesung nonton tidak serius, hanya ingin melihat wookie.

Tapi tiba-tiba darahnya menjadi panas, saat henry memilih wookie. Tampak wajah wookie terlihat begitu sedih dan terdiam begitu saja. Yesung bingung apa yang dkatakan henry kepada wookie kenapa wookie jadi diam dengan wajah memerah.*baca subtitle nya napa bang (_ _)"

yesung geram dan tangannya meremas remote TV dengan keras. tiba-tiba emosinya naik tiba tiba saat dilihatnya Kyu memeluk erat wookie yang terlihat sedih itu.

"_KYAAA.. Magnae setan, kenapa kau peluk wookie kuuuuu~"_ ucap yesung marah-marah tak jelas saat dilihatnya kyu memeluk erat kekasihnya dan menenangkannya.

Saat dilihatnya sungmin malah diam saja, tidak merasa cemburu. Mungkin karena di depan kamera jadi sungmin diam saja.

"_APA-APAAN INI, Sungmin kenapa tak kau jewer kekasihmu, kau biarkan dirinya memeluk erat wookiekuuuu~"_ ucap yesung kali ini menunjuk-nujuk sungmin di TV dengan remot

yesung tetap berkomentar tapi dia tetap menonton acara tersebut. sesekali dia menggetok-getokan remot ke kursi karena tak suka melihatnya. *matiin aja TVnya bang

.

.

.

Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tibalah saat dadu yang diputar menujuk angka enam, yaitu nomor sungmin. Pertanyaannya adalah Jika dirinya menjadi wanita siapa diantara member SUJU M yang bakal diajaknya menikah…

Sungmin menjawab Eunhyuk.

"_Hei, Sungmin.. kau mau membuat setanmu marah ya..? liat tampang kekasihmu itu…"_ ucap yesung sambil tersenyum.. _"kau bisa habis sungmin"_ ucapnya lagi

Tapi tiba-tiba yesung kembali kesal sama si magnae kyu. Padahal dirinya tidak dapat pertanyaan tapi dia ikutan jawab.

"_HEY, magnae tak ada yang butuh jawabanmu, aku tau kau cemburu gara-gara sungmin memilih eunhyuk__….__"_ ucap yesung dengan geregetan

"_APAAA, kau bilang ingin menikah dengan Ryeowook, bocah sialan__….__"_ ucap yesung benar-benar marah dan menunjuk-nunjuk kyu yang ada di TV tersebut.

"_BOCAHHH KURANG AJAAAR__….__"_ teriak yesung keras

Tiba-tiba wookie muncul dibelakang yesung, karena mendengar teriakan-teriakan yesung, wookie terbangun dan ingin melihat ada apa dengan kekasihnya.

"_hyung__..__"_panggil wookie bingung dengan mengucek-ngucek matanya

Yesung yang melihat kebelakang langsung mematikan TVnya dan melempar remote TV ke sembarang tempat dan pergi berlalu keruang tamu.

Wookie yang baru bangun bingung kenapa yesung mengacuhkannya.

"_hyung kau kenapa…?"_ Tanya wookie semakin bingung. Yesung tetap berjalan tanpa melihat ke arah wookie.

"_hyung…HYUNGGGG…__!__"_ teriak wookie

Wookie langsung berlari mengejar yesung, dia bingung kenapa yesung tiba-tiba marah padanya. Dan tidak menjawab panggilannya.

.

.

Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu. Tiba-tiba dia merasa kesal. Harusnya bukan sama wookie tapi sama si Kyu kekasihnya Sungmin. Tapi yesung sudah kesal sama semuanya.

Biasanya yesung tak kesal sampai begini lagi pula wookie juga suka meluk-meluk kyu atau sungmin. Tapi liat video tadi dan tiga bulan wookie tak bersamanya dirinya takut wookie meninggalkannya.

Wookie langsung ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping yesung. tapi yesung tak bergeming dirinya diam saja._"hyung, kau kenapa… apa yang membuat mu begini..?"_ Tanya wookie dan memeluk tubuh yesung dengan erat

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari mulut yesung

"_hyung, kalau dirimu diam saja aku tak tahu kesalahanku__…__"_ ucap wookie pelan

Wookie menyurukkan kepalanya di dada bidang yesung, sesekali tangannya bermain membuat lingkaran kecil didada itu, seperti kekasih yang ingin menggoda pasangannya. Tapi yesung masih diam saja. Biasanya yesung akan membalas pelukannya atau akan berbuat mesum padanya. Tapi ini tidak.

Tiba-tiba pintu dorm mereka terbuka, Nampak pasangan KyuMin muncul. Kyu dan sungmin malah menutup matanya baginya didepan matanya melihat Yesung dan Wookie sedang mesra-mesraan saat ini .

"_yesung hyung, kalau mau mesra-mesraan jangan disin__…__i"_ ucap sungmin masih menutup matanya

"_Ia, seperti tak tahu tempat__…__"_ ucap kyu menimpali

Tiba-tiba yesung bangun dari tidurnya dan membuat wookie jatuh dari sofa. *poor wookie

"_bocah sialan__!__"_ ucap yesung garang

"_hyung kenapa kau marah-marah…?"_ Tanya sungmin bingung

"_DIA.."_ tunjuk yesung ke Kyu _" Bocah Kurang ajar"_ ucap yesung lagi

KyuMin dan Wookie saling melihat, sungmin memberi isyarat pada wookie meminta penjelasan. Tapi wookie menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"_hyung, ada apa..? "_ Tanya wookie berusaha manangkup pipi yesung lembut

"_Aku tak suka…"_ jawab yesung pelan

"_hyung, kenapa marah-marah padaku..?"_ Tanya kyu yang bingung.

"_DIAM__, __kau magnae sialan.."_ ucap yesung geram

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin benar-benar bingung, kyu yang tak mengerti hanya biasa melongo melihat yesung memaki-maki dirinya.

Tiba-tiba karena mendengar teriak-teriakan dari ruang tamu. Eunhyuk muncul sambil loncat-loncat dan duduk anteng di sofa tersebut menonton keributan itu.

"_hmmm…"_ hanya suara itu yang keluar dari mulut eunhyuk dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala

"_Hyung…" _panggil sungmin lembut

Yesung diam saja dan menatap marah ke Kyu

"_hyung, apa-apan sih…"_ Tanya kyu yang risih dipandang yesung yang sedang marah tanpa dia ketahui.

"_DIAM KAU….!"_ ucap yesung emosi

"_kenapa dari tadi aku disuruh diam sih hyung, ada apa ini, ada apaaa, Aishhhh...?"_ Tanya kyu yang ikutan emosi

"_huahahahaha…."_ eunhyuk malah ketawa melihat pertengkaran ini.

"_DIAM KAU MONKEY…"_ ucap kyu dan yesung bersamaan. Si eunhyuk malah makin jadi ketawanya.

"_HAHAHAHAHHH, Hmpppp…"_ sungmin langsung membekap mulut eunhyuk.

Wookie hanya bisa melihat pertengkaran konyol ini, dirinya benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana._"hyung, katakan apa kesalahanku.."_ Tanya wookie yang matanya sudah hampir merah, mungkin sebentar lagi dirinya akan menangis.

Eunhyuk melepaskan tangan sungmin dari mulutnya, akhirnya dia berdiri diantara Kyu dan Yesung.

Ditepuknya pundak yesung dengan pelandan diusapnya pelan punggung kyu.

"_hyung, itu hanya acara reality show, aku melihat hyung menontonnya tadi, aku lihat juga hyung emosi saat kyu memeluk wookie dan kyu ingin menikah dengan wookie__..__"_ eunhyuk memberikan penjelasan.

"_tapi hyung tau kan, Kyu itu milik sungmin. Kau tau juga magnae setan ini cemburu saat sungmin memilihku, aku sudah memiliki donghae, tidak mungkin juga aku menikah dengan sungmin, begitu juga wookie__…__"_ ucap eunhyuk bijaksana.

"_apa hyung tadi liat, saat kyu mengucapkan ingin menikah dengan wookie, tampang wookie datar-datar saja, dirinya tak menunjukan kegembiraan. Coba saat itu yang bilang hyung mungkin dia akan tersenyum dan bahagia__…__"_ eunhyuk berusaha mencairkan suasana di ruangan ini

Tiba-tiba kyu yang ngerti maksud pembicaraan euhnyuk kemana dan langsung muncul ide mempermainkan yesung. dia ingin balas dendam.

Tapi sebelumnya kyu membisikan ke sungmin dulu. Entah apa yang dibicarakan, sungmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

'

'

"_ouhhhh… gara-gara itu ya."_ Ucap kyu dan berjalan ke samping yesung. wookie ada disamping yesung saat ini

"_Wookie hyung, Saranghae. Mau kah kau menikah denganku…?"_ ucap kyu lembut dan mengusap pipi wookie lembut.

"_hikss… Hiksss, Kyu~"_ wookie menangis saat kyu mengusap pipinya, sungmin hanya senyum-senyum melihat ide kyu.

"_aigooo.. jangan menangis hyung, aku selalu ada disini untukmu__…__"_ ucap kyu lembut, memeluk erat wookie dan membelai rambut wookie lembut . _"jangan menangis chagii__..__"_ ucap kyu lagi

"_Kyu~"_ ucap wookie pelan, wookie juga membalas pelukan kyu padanya.

Eunhyuk hanya mengela nafas dan kembali duduk menarik sungmin ikut duduk bersamanya. Menonton kembali adegan percintaan salah couple.

Sedangkan yesung mengepalkan tangannya bulat-bulat, ingin sekali menghajar kyuhyun yang ada didepannya…

"_sungmin hyung…" _panggil eunhyuk_. "hyung, menurutmu apa yang selanjutnya yang terjadi…?"_ Tanya eunhyuk menghadap ke sungmin dengan memulai pertanyaan kemudian tertawa cekikikan bersama

Sungmin mencoba berfikir _"mungkin… hmmm, mungkin sebentar lagi yesung akan menarik wookie ke kamar"_ ucap sungmin dengan tersenyum

"_Lepas"_ yesung mendorong tubuh kyu dan menarik wookie pergi. Wookie masih menangis saat yesung menariknya.

"_BINGO.. hyung benar"_ ucap eunhyuk dan menepuk tangan sungmin.

Kyu tersenyum melihat tampang yesung yang jarang sekali cemburu pada wookie.

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun berteriak kembali menggoda yesung…

"_WOOKIE HYUNG AKUMENCINTAIMUUUUUU, SUNGGUH….! BUAT APA HYUNG PUNYA KEKASIH YANG KEPALANYA BESAR DAN PUNYA ANAK HANYA KURA-KURA ITU_" ucap kyu berteriak dan menunggu reaksi yesung dengan melipat tangannya di dada

"_TIDAK AKAN, KUBUNUH KAU JIKA ITU TERJADI" _teriak yesung tak mau kalah, berhenti berjalan menghadap ke kyu dan melempar Bantal yang ada di sofa tersebut.

"_huahahaha…."_ Eunhyuk, sungmin dan kyu hanya tertawa mendapat serangan-serangan batal tersebut.

* * *

><p>Di kamar YeWook Couple<p>

Wookie duduk dikasur mereka dan masih menangis menangkupkan tangannya di wajahnya. Yesung berusaha agar wookie berhenti menangis, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Yesung duduk bersimpuh dilantai didepan wookie. Berusaha menenangkan wookie yang menangis.

"_hikss.. hyung kau jahat, sungguh,, hikss. Huh, hikss, hikss__….__ "_ wookie manangis sejadi-jadinya merosotkan tubuhnya yang ada di tempat tidur ikut duduk dilantai menghadap yesung.

"_Mian chagiii.."_ ucap yesung lembut berupaya agar wookie tenang.

Tampak kepanikan saat wookie tak berhenti dari tangisanya. Di usapnya airmata yang jatuh dengan mulusnya diwajah wookie, setiap dihapusnya, air mata tersebut turun kembali.

"_Kumohon, jangan menangis lagi. Aku yang salah, aku pemcemburu"_ ucap yesung memeluk wookie erat. Dikecupnya beberapa kali kening wookie dengan lembut_. "Maaf.."_ ucap yesung dengan membelai rambut wookie

Yesung menggenggam tangan wooki erat menciumnya bergantian, mengucapkan permintaan maafnya dan memohon agar wookie tenang.

Wookie menghela nafasnya berupaya menenangkan hatinya dan berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. "_Aku juga minta maaf hy-ung hiks… dihatiku Cuma ada dirimu. Kyu sudah ku anggap dongsaengku, tak mungkin aku juga menikah dengannya" _wookie memukul dada yesung pelan menumpahkan kekesalannya.

"_aku yang harusnya minta maaf…maaf ya chagiiii"_ ucap yesung dengan memeluk wookie, memenjarakan tubuh wookie di pelukannya

"_Se-Sss-aa—kKkk Hyung"_ ucap wookie terbata dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan yesung.

Yesung mengecup bibir wookie sekilas. Tampak wajah wookie memerah. melanjutkan mencium bibir wookie, menekan bibir tersebut kemudian menjilatnya.

Wookie mendorong saat lidah yesung berupaya ingin menerobos masuk kedalam mulutnya._"hyung.. aku belum mandi dan gosok gigi__…__"_ ucap wookie teringat bahwa dirinya belum mandi dan masih memakai piyama tidur.

"_Aku tak peduli, hari ini kita dikamar saja seharian…"_ kata yesung

"_Mwo, ngapain…?"_ Tanya wookie polos

"_Menghukummu…"_ucap yesung dengan seringai di bibirnya

"_Ani, ani, ani… jorok hyung_" ucap wookie panik

"_aku tak peduli…"_ yesung langsung menarik wookie kepelukannya

"_Too—loo-ng"_ ucap wookie terbata dan tak bisa berteriak lagi saat yesung menciumnya kembali.

Dilumatnya bibir mungil kekasihnya ini. dipaksanya wookie agar membuka mulutnya. Lidahnya bermain di gua milik wookie, lidah yesung menyapu dan mengabsen gua milik kekasihnya.

"_saranghae wookie-ah…"_ ucap yesung setelah mencium wookie

"_nado saranghaeyo yesung hyung~"_ balas wookie mencium kening yesung dengan lembut dan memeluk yesung kembali.

"_ayoo kita lakukan…"_ ucap yesung berteriak semangat

"_lakukan apa…?"_ tanya wookie mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya

"_ITU"_ jawab yesung penuh penekanan… wookie hanya bisa pasrah kali ini.

Dan biarkan apa yang mereka lakukan diruangan itu.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**Aneh kah? hancur kayaknya... hehehe**

**Berikan satu atau dua kata..!  
>kata-kata kalian memberikan semangat buat author… ^^<strong>

**YeWook & KyuMin Couple**

**Di FF sebelumnya makasih yang sudah memberikan komentar...  
>HUG ^^<strong>


End file.
